Hypnotize
by calabria
Summary: What the hell am i !" i screamed .. Seth/OC .. Please read !


So people, here it is… A Seth/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own any characters you don't realize =))

* * *

_Screaming …_

I can hear my sister screaming for my mom to stop but she just wouldn't. She keeps speeding down the empty road screaming at me. She keeps telling me that I have to die and I deserved what my dad did to me and that she made a mistake by saving me. My sister Pam tries to take hold of the weal but she can't. My mom pushes her violently and she hits the window with a crash.

"PAM " I scream trying to reach her from the back seat. My mom ignores the road and tries to pull me up front. That's when it happens. Our car crashes into a tree…

I'm suddenly jerked awake by the shrilling noise of my phone... I groan and burry my face in the deep grey pillow and cover my face and I try to go back to sleep but somehow the annoying person calling in this ungodly hour of the morning thinks otherwise!!!

I angrily role out of the warmth of my bed and check the flashing name on my screen…

**Ethan**

_Oh Man..._I thought

"Hey there beautiful rise and shine!!! "He said cheerfully into the phone

"You do realize it's still early, don't you?" I replied sleepily

"Did you check the time, Logan?" he asked as if it was the stupidest thing in the world.

"No, why??!!"

"Well let's just say that you're still sleeping and it's already ten and you're supposed to get up and finish packing!!!" he said.

"Holy shit!!! I'm so sorry I totally forgot… I'm sorry I'll be right up I just need to shower and finish packing some last minute stuff and I'll be good to go... Oh my God I'm so sorry. .. I..." I panicked.

"Hold It already... I'm just messing with you… take your time Logan I'll be there around two I'm just getting the car checked out." He explained.

"K, see u later..."I said hanging up.

I got out of bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries and head to the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it warm while I stripped. The hot water on my back was heaven…

I stood under the water and thought back on my dream... I've been having this dream for the past 2 months since the accident. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the water going cold. I got out of the shower and wiped the steam of the mirror and stared at my self…

My shoulder length, dark blond hair clung to my neck…it's different shades darker because of the water, my eyes an unnatural blue hue... it was like my eyes were entirely blue grey , no white, no pupil just blue grey .. That wasn't permanent, just until all the water I had on my body dried off ...

I had the ability to hide this "feature" if I tried hard enough, but I let it go when I was alone or only with Ethan because people usually "panicked" when they saw me.

I got out of the bathroom and decided on what to wear for the day... I decided on my black capris and a grey cami top. I dried my hair then hid it under a black army cap and wore my trade mark fingerless black glove on my left hand.

After I was done changing, I finished packing everything else left around the apartment and managed to put them by the door for Ethan to move. I checked the time and I still had half an hour until Ethan picked me up so I decided to eat something really quick.

A while later I heard Ethan making his way into the now empty apartment. I turned to look at him and there he was, my best friend... Ethan has been my friend since kinder garden, it was as if we were joined at the hip, we were and still are inseparable, that's why he decided that I needed to move away from here with him following me of course so he quit his job and decided we move to where friend's of his grandparents were renting an apartment in this small town in Washington, a long way from where we were now.

Ethan was this 6 foot man with shaggy light brown hair and the most beautiful piercing blue eyes. Broad shoulders, lean muscles and the whole package... Of course he was gorgeous and everything but he was that brotherly figure in my life, he has been there for better and worse so I just didn't see him the way the rest of the female population in our town sees him. He saw me for me and not for my looks.

He saw me as a perfect girl, beautiful inside and out, even after what happened and I just don't understand how he can… He came closer to me then enveloped me in a huge hug and just gave me a kiss on my forehead...

"You ready to leave?" he said looking at me

"Yeah, I've got everything packed; you got the car to take all our stuff?" I asked

"Of course, now let's get going, my stuff is already down there" He said turning away. He started to pick up the boxes when I stopped him

"Hey Ethan" I called

"Yeah...?" he said turning around

I walked up then kissed his cheek,

"I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me!"

"I love you Logan... I always have and always will… You have to be sure of that…"He told me then turned finished what he was doing.

After managing to successfully put all the boxes into the car and locking the apartment up, we were ready to leave.

I turned around and stared at the building, the street, the park, everything around me and thought that I should move on. I got in the car and Ethan started it up and drove down the road.

About half and hour later I turned around to face Dom to ask him the question that suddenly popped up in my mind

"Hey Ethan..?"

"Yeah?" He asked glancing at me.

"Where exactly is the apartment in Washington?" i asked not remembering if he had already told me.

He turned his head and smiled his dimpled smile

"Forks …"

* * *

So people, what do you think???

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW =))


End file.
